Diyan R. Keis
Death Knight Keis (死の騎士 キー Shikishi Kiis) born as Diyan R. Keis (ダイアン・キー Daian Ar Kiis) is the first mate of the White Wing Pirates. She is the secondary overall antagonist in Grandline: The Role Play Series. Background Diyan Keis grew up in a family who always preached "justice" and to do was morally correct. Her mother was a seamstress and her father was a Marine. Her father was a bit of a pushover though, so her family got constantly ridiculed by other Marine families. As time went on Keis' father gained a drinking addiction, a vile temper and a lust for money. He became morally corrupt and started treating his family terribly, sometimes even beating his wife and child. Keis tried to talk her mother into leaving to no avail. The families and people that used to tease her and her family now were friendly to her, now praising her father for visciously cracking down on pirates, unable to see how vile of a human he truely had become. Keis decided that she would run away from home and find somewhere safe for herself. Her mother refused to join her and Keis left her home in the dead of the night and stowed away on a pirate ship. She brought only her father's "treasure", some clothing and food. It wasn't before long that Keis was discovered after the ship was raided by other pirates. In the midst of all the destruction there was one man who lead her through the chaos and the flames. A man named Melchiorre D. Tsubasa, who would become Keis' new father figure. He taught Keis how to survive in the world on her own by teaching her to be independent and even teaching her how to fight. Keis eventually oppened up to Tsubasa about her father and his only advice was that "people are not born evil, it takes something to transform them and more then not it is other evil people". Keis took this as she should be her own person and not let others influence her but Tsubasa also told her that "stars only shine in darkness" and Keis was the star that needed to have a darker side to show her true potential. Keis trained to become a master theif, combatant and most importantly a survivor. She began to dislike people and wanted to show everyone that she was a nesscarry evil that everyone needed to experience. This was not only for revenge but she truely believed that people needed to become strong by experiencing chaos. Eventually she and Tsubasa created the White Wing Pirate's together, and Keis was to be the first mate. As a pirate, Keis felt she was ready to complete her most important task. She opened her fathers tresaure to find a purple blade which Tsubasa knew to be a Saiji O Wazomono grade Katana called the "Cataracta". During their travels Keis trained and met several different people and as her allies grew so did her proficiency in swordsmenship. Her travels eventually lead her back to her hometown which she burned to the ground after finding that her mother had passed away due to abuse from her father. She found the man she once called her parent and ended his life, it was the first life Keis ever took but it was not her last. Keis gradually became a much darker individual who wished to create a stronger world alongside Tsubasa by causing pain and suffering to the innocent and by bringing chaos to the order. Physical Appearance Keis is a young woman with long dark violet hair thart reaches down the length of her back. She has ponty ears, large hazel eyes and fair skin. Her base outfit is covered by her other clothing but it consists of a skin tight black suit that leaves her arms and legs uncovered. Over that she wears shoulderless purple sleeves that connect to her purple metal breastplate by red bands. These red bands match her headband, two belts and hipguard which are red and yellow in collor. She wears fingerless gloves and skin tight black boots that leave her knees uncovered but still goes above her thigh. This all comprises a unqiue outfit that Lyndis' refers to as a "battle dress" in their first encounter, due to the similarties of Keis and Lyndis' outfit. Personality & Relationships On the outside, Keis seems very reckless and sadistic. She'll go through extreme measures to do something ridiculous just for the sake of amusement. Because of this she prone to doing something without considering the full consequences, and act with a bit of an ego at times. She can also get distracted in the middle of things. With Amusement in check, her only other priority is to fulfill her Captain's wishes and commands. She has more respect towards him than towards anyone else, mostly because they've stayed together for a long time. Not really having any actual goals of her own, she'll do whatever it takes to fulfill his orders, having little to no reason to care about her own safety. Needless to say, Keis often acts like Tsubasa is more important than her. Keis can act very childish at times because of her spite. For instance, the sword that she uses was her father's sword. She only uses it out of spite. Keis will turn to insulting her opponent or the people around her to feel the power of it due to her low self-importance and her need to save face. She tries not to show that she's upset, and that hiding her emotions has caused to her "insanity" (recklessness and mean facade) and her zeal in serving Tsubasa. She's desperate to feel something but won't face her true feelings. Along with her feelings, Keis suppresses her morals. Keis feels very strongly about certain topics, and secretly wants to be able to help people. She has a good understanding of right and wrong, but it is extremely rare that she would display any actual understanding of it in front of others unless she is acting out a persona (or at least she'll cover it up as what she's doing). In the case of her seeming to act out a persona, said others would most likely end up thinking she was just toying with them and question her reliability when she really just wants to help. History Keis first appears in the Iron Soul Arc. She is seen making a deal with Gajeel to get her hands on the Halo. She promises a lot of Berrys to pay for the payoff. Then, she leaves. On her way to the tradeoff destination where the Iron Soul Pirates are, Keis shows up on her own small boat sailed by a goat. She, still at sea, confronts the Red Wings on her own. She throws sea salt water balloons at them as her attack. She then takes her goat and jumps off the ship, leaving it to blow up. When Keis reached the trading place, she backstabbed Gajeel by not having the money. Apparantly, it had been her plan all along to rip him off by not paying. When the Red Wings are there, chaos ensues and Keis takes the opportunity to get Squall as her own hostage to use as a bargaining tool. Her new plan is to have the Red Wings deal with the Iron Souls an' give the Halo to her in exchange for Squall, despite the fact that he was previously a prisoner of the Iron Soul Pirates. Keis' plan is foiled when Gajeel decides to fight her, Squall, and Clive for the sheer glory and fame of defeating them. He gives Squall the Halo back, which Squall uses to get free from Keis' grasp. Squall is quickly defeated by Gajeel. However, so is Keis because Clive turns her into a bunch of tiny, harmless versions of herself. Using the situation to whatever advantage she can, she tries to make the best of it and cause chaos. Soon, her boss Tsubasa swoops in and declares war on the Red Wing Pirates. Keis runs off with the White Wings. Keis is later re-introduced in the Wing War Arc, where she reveals to the Marines (who reffer to her as "Lady Keis") that the Red Wing Pirates are actually''' pirates', ''not prisoners. She gets into a quick squabble with Cameron but then gets distracted and tries to run after Gajeel and the others in order to stop them from breaking into the prison. She is stopped in her tracks by who she reffered to as her "new fur coat". Ruri and Keis got into a battle. Keis kept outwitting the panther, though, and even managed to take his sword from him. She gave it back after a few moments of taunting but defeated him embarassingly even so. Keis left Ruri in the snow to bleed, stepping lightly on his body before running off to try and proceed. Keis was met by Squall who blinded her. While closing her eyes, Keis taunted him only to be met by a tree in the face when she tried to walk off. Squall kicked her into the tree and Keis opened her eyes and decided to go back after Ruri to see if there was something important like information that she had missed. No sooner had she gotten close again as Ramon challenged her. Squall used this distraction as time to get Ruri to safety. Ramon and Keis fought and their fight was brought to the ice, where Keis spinned circles around him. However, he was able to crack the ice and Keis noted that was a bad idea if he had Devil Fruit Powers. Squall started firing beams of light into the air, and sensing this as a disatvantaged position to be in, Keis fled the scene. Keis ran into Lyndis Harper. They challenged each other to a battle, but Keis got distracted and waved her arm so hard that knives came flying out and were able to feed Gajeel, who had been struggling in a battle. Devestated at the mistake, Keis kept on fighting. However, Lyndis was moving slowly so Keis tried to slow down and wait for her opponent so that they could have an even pace for the match. Just as Keis had started to do a lot of damage to Lyndis, Ruri woke up and got into the middle of the fight. Keis got distracted at the panther's now small size and decided to put him on the ground farther away from the battle so he wouldn't get into the way of things. This gave Lyndis the time to charge up her attack, and she sent a sword slash that knocked Keis way far up into the sky, thus winning the fight. Keis landed in the snow, hurt from the attack but slightly amused. When she finally got back to where the prison was, Keis saw the Red Wings going somewhere. Out of curiosity she followed them into a secret Sub-Zero base located in a "mountain". She heard their conversations and became more questioning. She decided that when she gets all the information she will tell Tsubasa what the Red wings are planning. Following them into the palace, Keis is seen by Skyren's guards. She ducks and rolls past them. She rolls into a wall, gets up, and aimlessly runs into a room. This room just so happens to be where the throne room where Red Wings are along with Skyren. Proclaiming that the Red Wings can't hide from her and that this was her plan all along, she draws a lot of unneeded attention to herself. As the Red Wings prepare to battle and Keis realizes what a mistake she's made. Before she can do anything, Keis is Frozen in place by Skyren. He asks her what she's doing and when she tells him she followed the Red Wings, he gets upset because she wasn't there to see him. Skyren then taunts Keis and brushes his hand on her face, saying that he will make a statue out of her and put her statue in the graveyard as a warning sign. Keis is grossed out by Skyren and calls him a creep. He decides he's had enough of her, freezing her in a thin sheet of ice. Keis is then carried off by the guards Weapons Cataracta Cataracta is Keis' sword, originally her father's. It's about three feet long and four inches wide. It has a black hilt (studded with purple crystals to the side). The silver-colored blade shines brightly, as its bearer dislikes the thought of the metal rusting. And the blade, of course, is double edged. Knives Keis hides a knife on her left arm under her white shirt and somehow manages to keep it hidden. She has a special contraption on her arm to keep the knife from cutting her own skin. It looks just like a normal kitchen knife, but she seems convinced it's safer to walk around with it. She also has hidden smaller knives all around her body, just in case she's caught in a dangerous situation. *'Explosives :' It will be very rare that she attaches explosives to a knife before throwing it, or just plain blows something up. While it's not completely out of the question for her to do that, it is very rare of her to do. Most likely, she won't be able to get her hands on explosives in the first place. Fighting Style Keis is really strong and good at holding her ground in a battle. After years of fighting with the same sword, she's been able to extort a huge amount of force into precise strikes. However, she herself is agile. Her fighting style itself mostly hinges on trying to be as unpredictable and efficient as she can. And while she works well with her sword, she will just as well settle for punching, biting, kicking, and elbowing if she so sees fit. One of her best skills is her ability to quickly change her pace. One second she can be going at a slow, sure pace, and the next she can be making a bunch of quick slices. She likes to change her pace at random to switch things up during a fight and confuse her enemies. Also, she is quick to react and has a knack for jumping around for pretty much no reason at all. Battles *Keis vs. Gajeel vs. Clive- No Outcome *Keis vs. Ruri- Victor *Keis vs. Ramon and Squall- No Outcome *Keis vs. Lyndis- Loser Keis.png|Keis original Artwork KeisInPen2.png|''Out of all the like hundreds of sketches I've done of Keis, this is my favorite.. I'll just leave it here~ @_@'' IMG_6314.JPG|wow very anger much yell wow IMG_5563.jpg|''oh you fancy huh, oh you fancy huh~'' IMG_8342.JPG|so much keis you dont even know IMG_8321.jpg IMG_8320.JPG IMG_8322.JPG|''pretty much how everyone reacts to Hameron'' IMG_8318.jpg IMG_7733.JPG|wow such innocent. very smile wow IMG_5952.jpg|This would never happen in cannon. IMG_4567.jpg|Your worst nightmare: now in Chibi Form Category:Part I Characters Category:White Wing Pirates Category:Paradise Characters